i drink the honey inside your hive
by emilyftch
Summary: "Delphine..." The word escapes through her parted lips like a prayer as Delphine methodically travels along Cosima's skin. — cosima/delphine


i drink the honey inside your hive

_through every forest, above the trees_  
_within my stomach, scraped off my knees._  
_i drink the honey inside your hive;_  
_you are the reason i stay alive._

— closer, nine inch nails

"Trust me." Cosima breathes, feeling the tremors of Delphine's body beneath hers. Delphine's body is quivering dangerously, and her fingers are nervously trying to find their rightful spot in Cosima's hair. The room is thick with the sound of heavy breathing and heavy heartbeats. Cosima can feel Delphine's heart bursting through her chest, hot against her own. Their limbs are tangled together and their hands roam everywhere, wanting to touch everything but not knowing where to start. Cosima catches Delphine's eyes, which are bright and scared. The hazel in them glows when the fluorescent lights catch them, and Cosima can see just how big they are. Just how luminous, just how glittery they are. And her heart swells again.

"I'm sorry," Delphine breathes, her accent sprinkling her words in such a delicate way. "I haven't done this before." Her voice carries softly on the air, trembling with every word. It fills Cosima's heart as easily as her ears, and she's starting to think this girl can do anything to her – and that anything she does will hurt her.

She can hear Sarah's words floating through her mind, pounding hard on each syllable. She knows, even as Delphine runs her tongue along her bottom lip, that this can all be a trap. That this passion can all just be a game, but this passion is new and fresh and every time Delphine talks, a caterpillar becomes a butterfly in Cosima's stomach. She could be a fake, but she could also be a saving grace. Cosima's willing to risk that she's the latter.

"It's okay," Cosima says, smiling, and she puts her lips against Delphine's neck. She can taste the salt of her sweat, and feel the thin line of her vein against her lips, pumping furiously. Her hands find Delphine's hips, and slowly she hooks her thumbs under her shirt. Then she pulls, methodically, giving Delphine time to say no. But she doesn't. She leans away so Cosima can pull her shirt up and over her head, and for the brief moment that her lips are not on her neck are hell. So once the shirt is off, Cosima is back on, like a leech, sucking the hot passion with all her energy.

Delphine is suddenly confident, breathing harsh and raw as she sends her fingers down to Cosima's pants zipper, working fast to strip them off. Her change is instant, and Cosima is taken aback, but she can't think straight with spotted vision and a throbbing ache in her body. Clothes are quickly stripped away until they're both left in their underwear, their breaths in tune with one another's, pulsating.

Delphine takes charge in a sudden twist of the plot, throwing Cosima over and onto her back. A gasp and a giggle are torn from Cosima's throat before Delphine purrs and puts her mouth on Cosima's. Everything is beating like a drum, and the only thing Cosima is sure of is that she doesn't want this to end. She wants to feel Delphine's body like this forever.

Like an expert, Delphine takes her lips from Cosima's own to down her neck. She creates a slow, heated trail down to her chest, and every inch of Cosima glows. Her body goes into a nervous cold sweat as her vertebrae shiver at the touch of Delphine's lips. They travel down lower and lower, making their mark on the expanse of skin that covers Cosima's body. An earthquake of pleasure shakes her being, pops and sparks of electric need exploding inside her. A foreign feeling, Cosima gulps up every last pleasurable swarm that infests her.

She's no stranger to the art of sex, not at all. But she's a stranger to feeling like the prey instead of the predator. In all her endeavors, Cosima is the one on top, the one in control. She's the one who makes the other participant turn to mush, melt in a gel of shivers and gasps. But now, she's the one with the mattress pressing hard into her back, with someone else taking charge and, oh _god_, it's exhilarating.

"Delphine..." The word escapes through her parted lips like a prayer as Delphine methodically travels along Cosima's skin. She freezes a moment, before continuing her journey, purring vibrations now jittering along Cosima's hipbone. Cosima's breaths become ragged, harsh, and quick, and every exhale is letting out pleasure in a hiss.

"Delphine...oh..._oh_..."

"Shh," Delphine murmurs, as she drags a delicate finger down Cosima's underwear lining, "trust me."


End file.
